The present invention relates to a fishing lure having a hollow container for bait and having a swivel hook mounted thereon. In particular, the invention relates to a fishing lure having a hollow container with a sliding door for inserting the bait, and having a swivel hook with an upper portion connecting to the container and a lower portion for catching the fish and with a frusto-conical swivel connection between the upper and lower portions.
The prior art fishing lure having a hollow container is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,317 and 2,467,971.
One problem with the prior art fishing lure is that it is difficult to insert the bait into the container. Another problem with the prior art fishing lure is that its hook sometimes acts to cause the loss of the lure, due to the twisting action of a hooked fish, or due to the catching of the hook on a rock, or the like.